tderbfandomcom-20200213-history
Neil deGrasse Tyson (Original Series)
Neil deGrasse Tyson, labeled The Enigma, was a member of the Massive Failures. He is hired as an employee for Season 2 in the end of History Repeats Itself. Info Neil deGrasse Tyson, is known for being a very odd soul. Usually, he stands in the back of the team, commonly disappearing or not participating in challenges. He acts very obscure when he does join in, however, such as acting as a stereotypical sassy black woman when supporting Adam during High Heroes in a Half Shell before quickly forgetting about what had happened. He also is seemingly quick to be angered. As revealed in Apoca-Rick, he posesses a supernatural control over the Cosmos, and can even attack people using space-related objects if he is focuses enough. In short, as he once referred to himself, he is overall an enigma. History Neil deGrasse Tyson first appeared in Pilots, Rivers, and Bad Kanye West Jokes, placed on the Massive Failures due to Bill Nye losing in the battle, whom he backed up. Neil had little of a role in the episode, mostly annoying Kanye West in the beginning. However, he was shown to be the first to the shore after Michael Jordan thought he was the first to arrive. Neil has a brief role in Wright Wing Brothers, watching as Michael Jordan put his plan to affect, and proving to Muhammad Ali that Jordan hadn't messed up, further moving the two's rivalry. Neil's role is once again minor in The Dynamic Do-Over, as he only points out that Batman said that their was a twist in the challenge's victor. He disappeared most of the challenge until the end. Tyson has a bigger role in Apoca-Rick. During the challenge, he is somehow able to hypnotize a robot, which he later dubs Junior, into being his servant. Junior's time is cut short when Ali is blasted into him via a Kamehameha from Goku, which he swears revenge on Ali, and tells the "cosmos" that they must assist him in doing so. While doing so, rocks, trees and the river around them begin floating, showing Tyson's supernatural powers, which begins Ali's constant fear and hatred for Tyson. His role becomes a minor role once again in You Might Pass, as he, like in the first episode, made it across the bridge before anyone else, without anyone noticing him do so, and wins the challenge for his team, although this is uneccessary since Goku gets himself disqualified anyways. Tyson's role in Cooking With Chemicals is a minor one, as he only suggests a food the team could make (cake shaped like an atom), and is then drawn into the fight with the others. In I'm Feeling Lucky, Tyson once again wins the challenge for his team by finding Justin Bieber, who served as the trump card. This in turn caused the Epic Winners to become annoyed, especially Al Capone, who had successfully beaten Chuck Norris for his team, only for his efforts to be wasted. Once again, Tyson's role has become minor in You're in the Wrong Neighborhood. He starts off the episode trying to break up the fight between Jordan and Ali, but to no evail. In Shakespeare Dat Ass, he is the only one to agree with Miley's play suggestion. He later goes to help Justin sabotage the other team's play, but instead just sits there as Bieber does it all. In Pretty the Fool, he prepares Miley's outfit, and uses some of his own makeup. However, this work is in vain, as Mr. T quits, thus making the team lose anyways. Tyson has more of a major role in High Heroes in a Half Shell. He spends his time trying to give Adam relationship advice, but mostly confuses him by talking in a sassy tone and making weird sexual innuendos. In Avengers, he skips the challenge by hanging out in the crew's hottub. However, upon Goku starting his fight with Superman, he ends it by controlling their minds, and earns immunity by doing so. Due to his immunity carrying over from the last episode, he does not have to make a speech in Mass Durbate, and gets a free pass. He is also virtually absent the whole episode. He finally gets his revenge on Ali in Neil Before Me. Due to the contestants not having a challenge for a whole week, they are instead sent off to find him. During the episode, he slowly begins using the supernatural powers he has to "summon" the cosmos for revenge. In the end, Ali and Jordan find him, but he nearly kills them by showering them with meteors, bringing back Junior via a blackhole, and pulling a red dward (type of star) near the planet. Just as he is about to cause a supernova, he is tackled by Vader and disappears. He helps out Napoleon Dynamite in History Repeats Itself during the final fight, and summons the cosmos once again, blowing up tanks with meteors. Beforehand, he goes to get the recently fused Gokus and brings them to help. Trivia *Neil deGrasse Tyson has won the most challenges for his team/himself (or at least receiving first place in one): **He was the first to reach shore in “Pilots, Rivers, and Bad Kanye West Jokes”. **He crossed the bridge first in “You Might Pass”. **He found Justin Bieber in “I'm Feeling Lucky”, who acted as a trump card. **He stopped the fight in “Avengers”, earning himself immunity. **He didn’t have to compete in “Mass Durbate”, technically winning and having a free pass. *He is one of the six contestants to get immunity, along with Napoleon Dynamite (as Master Chief), Darth Vader, Justin Bieber, Al Capone, and Eve. He got his in “Avengers”. **He is the one of the two people to be eliminated directly after the immunity wares off, followed by Al Capone. **This is unless you count Adam, as he could not be voted off in “High Heroes in a Half Shell” due to his recent team change, making Neil the third. *He, Kanye West, Adam, Al Capone, the real Adolf Hitler, and Napoleon Dynamite are the only contestants not sent out from a barrel on the dock. *He is the second comptetitor hired after their elimination, following Goku. **Both of them have some sort of superhuman ablities, which is probably why. **Edgar Allan Poe was technically hired after he merged with Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, who was a chef. He also has superhuman abilities, his which function in a similar way to Tyson's. Category:Season 1 Category:Contestant Category:Team Massive Failures Category:Post-merge